flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nova Avalon
Erm... Nova? Explosive Lightning Doom - Some kind of element which possesses explosive dark lightning power, if it touches the skin of an opponent it can materialize their flesh, also weaken them. Dragon Fire Combined Dragon Slayer Art Magic - Able to disable some of the opponents healing abilities. This power can also rip apart the limbs of an enemy. Dark Ice - Able to trap the opponent in a inescapable and unbreakable dark ice cocoon which freezes them quickly, also tipped with venom mixed poison. If even on particle of ice comes in contact with the opponents skin they will be put into a deep long-lasting sleep, if the Death Sleep magic is charged fully it may put the enemy to sleep forever. What is with these idiotic names? They sound like a child created them. They're overpowered in themselves, too. Tone it down a bit, please. ═Vex Doesn't sound like a child created them, and okie, I'll 'calm them down'. Well, yeah, but the word "doom" and "dark" sound like things from TES or WoW... Sissles, do you need a mount/pet/companion? I think I have the perfect Character... ~Twisted I dunno sissy... Has my imagination surpassed your limits Vex? ~Nocturnal ok I didn't see my answer, does Firegirl still play flab?? -afw Firegirl is safe. After calling the police, she posted on Facebook that she was. And no, Nocturnal, it's not clever imagination. You just combined things you liked. ═Vex And how did I combine them ._. Vex go OC Chatzy What about this?: Arc of Embodiment is a form of Lost Magic that allows the caster to materialize, and subsequently use to their every whim, anything they can imagine. Any of their creations give them great versatility both in and out of combat. They can range anywhere from everyday objects and weapons to more complex creations, even living ones. These creations are also given special properties that goes accordingly to what they are. ~Nocturnal Wait what. Call the POLICE?? What?? -afw Because of her dad. It was enough Chuffooffash Tele Fire is a dragle, a crossbreed of a dragon with an eagle. She is just a baby, and there are rumored 5 forms to her, and another dragle. The other dragle is supposedly a male, and his name is Ovdu Lilsh Axubh. Both are just babies right now, but they'll grow in a few hours, they're very fast maturing. The first form is a feather bird body, with green dragon head and tail, with blue-ish green bat-like wings. Their second form is smaller, almost the same only the wings are feathered, and the head is purple. Also they have four feet instead of two. Third form, a five headed armored dragon, with glowing red eyes and is very very big. Forth form, A classic dragon, only it's purple and male(s) are blue. Fith form, basicly a long long big snake, with wings. They have long back feet, that mainly serve to kill. Females are often purple for all forms, and males are often blue.~Twissles Other.jpg|Form one Cute.jpg|Form two 5_headed_hydra_by_RowanStarHawk.jpg|Third form downloahjd.jpg|Form 4 pic_1354465962_1.jpg|Form 5 w/ male Why are you telling me this? xD ~Sisslez <3 Seen the G.O.L Wiki yet? ~Nocturnal No, don't has thy link. I thought you might like the Dragle speicies... ~Twissles <3 :3 What time is your bedtime? Because, if it's seven then it's not that far away from 6:35 ;3; It's 6:37 now, but I go to bed late ^3^ ~Nocturnal ^-^ Here is the link to the wikia, enjoy: CLICK HERE OR DIE (<< Nevermind what I said there xD) ~Noc-shit (Nocturnal) ... IT'S AWSOME. SISSLESSSSSSSSSSSSS <333333 Which part sissy? ;-; I just wanna hug chu inrl right now ;-; ~Noccy-pieeee <3 <3 <3333333333333 ALL OF DEMMMM AFKGJDGHFKDAN -hugs Noctusissles through the internetz- -HUGS MOREEEEEEEE- But I still don't think it's 'awesome', what should I add to it? ;.; ~NOCCCYYYYY-SHITTTTTZLEEE <333333 Check this outtttttt: CLICK HERE OR EAT CANDY ~Nocturnal